DiaLovers Seven Minutes in Heven
by jennakimble
Summary: This is my first DiaLovers story so don't kill me. Sorry if the characters are ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**I was sitting in my room, drawing a little picture when Kanato busts open my door, giving me a mini heart attack. I groan at myself for letting the purple-haired vampire catch me off guard. I'd been living in his and his 5 other brothers house since I was 12, being 15 now, and really I shouldn't be so easy to surprise.**

** "****(Name), get up and come down stairs."**

**looked at him, bored already. They hurt me constantly, bit me, beat me, and have nearly killed me several times but I loved them anyway. "No, I'm busy. Go away." No later than a second later, I was sitting on the floor, and my cheek was red, stinging deliciously. **

**He growled sexily and pulled me up. I was taller but not by much. Man, these vampires were sadistic douche biscuits but I still found myself seriously attracted to all six of them. He drug me down the stairs, telling me that I was going to play seven minute in heaven with the brothers and the Mukami's (another group of hot vampire brothers). He explained that seven minute in heaven as where the boys put an item into the bag and then you pulled an item out at random. Whoever's item you pulled was the person you got locked into a closet to make out with for seven minute. **

**He pulled me into a room, filled with now 10 vampires and a couple girls I'd never seen before. Laito stood in the center of the room, holding an empty potato sack bulging with things. Kanato and I sat down, only for Laito to pull me back up, smiling perversely. **

** "****Pick an item, (Name) and make it good."**

**Annoyed but at the same time, okay with making out with any of my choices, I pushed my hand into the bag and gripped an item. It was a...**


	2. Ayato

**Little sliver pin for my shirt. I held up the pin and called out, "I got a pin so who is it?' Ayato stood, smirking, and pulled me into the closet, Laito locking the door and calling out, "See you two in seven."**

** "****So what are you waiting for? Are you just going to sit there," I asked, smirking. I wanted a kiss because he was a damn good kisser and no sooner had I said that he had took the offer and slammed his mouth onto mine. His hands wandered to my waist and mine yanked him closer by his tie. His slick tongue slipped past my lips and I didn't even bother to put a fight for dominance. His tongue explored every crevice of my mouth, leaving no territory unconquered. **

**We pulled away for a breath, a little string of our mixed saliva between our mouths. He put a hand against my cheek then smirked and raked is short, sharp nails down the side of my face. I groaned quietly as he continued with his nails down my neck. Then he drug the tip of his wet tongue down the red whelps.**

**He stopped at my neck, sucking and licking at a spot. He came back up and kissed me again The kiss was just getting passionate when he sunk his teeth into my tongue. **

**I yelped in blissful pain and went limp. He caught me and we sunk to the floor. He pulled back and smiled. Not a smirk or a mean, sardonic smile but a genuine smile. He pecked my bloody mouth then bore his teeth into the tender spot he'd left a hickey on earlier. **

**I arched my back and pressed myself against his firm body. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me closer. He pulled away and looked in my eyes. Gosh, he was beautiful. Then I realized what I looked like. My hair had been a mess, I didn't have any makeup on and my shirt was pulled up, exposing my tummy, an area of my body I hated. I was appalled with what I thought I looked like. **

**I realized that the only reason Ayato was being so good was because I put up a big fight if he didn't treat me nicely. Tears began to fall out of my eyes and my shoulders began to shake violently. I was soon sobbing. Ayato noticed and pulled away from my neck but the door opened and I sprang away and up the stairs. **

**I don't know how long I was there, hating myself and silently weeping. But it didn't feel like long before Ayato was sitting next me. He tried to reach and put his arms around me jump I jerked away. ""Get away and don't touch me."**

**His hand hit my face lightly and he jerked my shoulders so I was facing. "What are you so pissed about?"**

**"****If you wanted my blood, all you needed to do was ask. You didn't need to do all that stupid pretend kissing and stuff. I hate it when you pretend to-," and he cut me off with a forceful kiss. I tried to jerk away but he was too strong and I had lost a ridiculous amount of blood to him and some was still dried to my neck. I just went limp to the kiss. **

**He pulled away and dug his fans into my neck then my shoulder then my cheek and I screamed in ecstasy. "You are mine and only mine. If any of them bite you, I'll kill them."**

**"****But why? I'm just some ugly and fat human plaything."**

**"****Shut up. You are mine, I don't have to explain why l love you," he muttered while keeping a bruising iron grip on my face. He slammed his lips onto mine and I kissed back, shoving my wet, bloody tongue into his mouth. He pulled away, wrapped his arms around me, and levered us both onto the couch, me on his lap. I out my hed against his chest and let him gently rake his sharp nails down my back. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I whispered, "Love you too, Ayato."**


End file.
